Le Laboratoire Clamp
by HokutoXtora
Summary: La fic qui répond a la question: Qu'y-a-t-il dans le laboratoire des CLAMP dont elle parle à la fin des volumes d'RG Veda?


Auteur : hokutoXtora  
Manga : clamp en général  
Disclamer : les Personnages ne sont pas a moi… hélas…  
Note : cette idée m'est venu après m'être pris un délire après avoir lu RG Veda : Mais qu'y a-t-il dans le labo des clamp ????

**Le Laboratoire Clamp**

Bonjour a toutes et a tous, ici le reporter Tora-chan ! Les CLAMP ont eu la gentillesse de me permettre de visiter en exclusivité leur fameux laboratoire !

Bon, oké, j'ai marchandé un peu… mais je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir mes promesses… (Faire en sorte que la fin de X soit parue : Mission quasi-impossible.)

Me voila donc dans la première salle, ou sont entreposer tous les manga, DVD, Cassettes, planches originale, illustration couleur et goodies made in clamp.  
Pas super intéressant… (Non, j'y passerais des heures en fait, mais faut que mon article avance, y'a Seiichiro-san qui le veut pour demain… T-T)

Salle numéro deux, nommé « objets perdu ».  
-Eu… pourquoi « objet perdu » ?  
J'ouvre la porte. Hooo, c'est beau !! Des plumes qui voles ! Et des cartes aussi ! C'est donc ça…  
Soudain, un grand vent s'élève, et il me souffle hors de la salle…

-Windy a pas l'air contente '

Je continue ma progression dans le couloir, jusqu'à la troisième porte, marqué « jumeaux »  
Quelques personnes m'y attende !  
Elles étaient justes un peu… Figées…  
regarde les pancarte a coté de chaque couple.

Celle qui indiquait le premier « couple » marquais : **Original du bocal et Clone** _**Shaolan et Shaolan**_. Les deux jeunes hommes brun au regard vide avait l'air si… différent moralement parlant, bien qu'ils était en tout point pareil…  
Deuxième couple : **Genre différent, visages identiques, destin brisé**_** Subaru et Hokuto**_. _Tout un programme_…  
La jeune fille et le jeune homme aux regards vert semblaient aussi vides que les deux premiers.  
Troisième couple : **Les même, les noms échangé**_** Yuui et Fye. **__A pas compris_  
Je passe à coté deux blonds.  
Quatrième : **Ennemis et différent **_**Ashura-ô et Ten-ô.**_ _Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup…_

-Bon, il est peut-être temps de partir d'ici… (Commence a flipper) ils ont l'air trop… vide…

Retour en vitesse dans le couloir, pour arriver à la porte « bestioles et démon en tout genre ».

A peine y étais-je entré, qu'une chose blanche et ronde me sauta dessus.

-Pyuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Bienvenue !

-Mo… Mokona ?

-Ouiiiii !

Je… regardais toutes les bestioles présentes dans la salle ; de l'homme ailé au chien bleu, c'était plein a craqué.

-Je… ne vais pas vous déranger…

_Décidément, je suis trop trouillarde… mais j'y peu rien si y'a Kerobero qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air…_

Regardons ce que nous réserve ce qui s'appelle « yeux ». J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

ouvre la porte. Long silence…

QUELLE HOREUUUUUR y'a des yeux dans les bocaux !!!  
Avec des étiquettes en plus !

Le dernier déposé : Yuui/Fye D. Flowrithe, Tsubasa reservoir chronicle.  
Il y'en avait beaucoup d'autre.  
J'ai même trouvé quelqu'un qui en a perdu… 3.  
Seïshiro Sakurazuka 1, Tokyo Babylon  
Seïshiro Sakurazuka 2, X  
Seïshiro Sakurazuka 3, Tsubasa reservoir chronicle.  
Ca fait peur.

J'espère que je tomberais plus sur des trucs pareils…

La salle d'arme. Sohi et Hien trône fièrement, avec Ryuga-to, Yama-to, Shura-to, quelque suriken, une épée divine, une deuxième, des rubans (deux différents ; ceux de Nataku et de Kendappa-o… chacun son truc )  
Il y avait aussi des sceptres, l'un représentant une tête d'oiseau, l'autre une étoile, encore une autre un cristal… Il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Je continue ma progression, laissant de coté volontairement la porte des adolescentes écervelée, je n'ai pas envie de me taper Kotori, merci, et les couples ratés, les orphelins, les amours a sens unique… j'suis peut-être maso, mais pas à ce point .'

Les grands méchants ? Oué, pourquoi pas…

Mais bien sur, il fallait que je tombe sur ce cher Taïshaku-ten et Feï wan Lead, qui s'était trouver un jolis passe temps : comment tuer la jeune et jolie reporter que voila ?

-Je vais lui prendre son âme…  
-Nooon ! Voyons, tu l'as déjà fait avec ta nièce, t'as oublié ? Je te propose une transpercions dans une cage pourvue de piques, que l'on pourrait laisser tomber… le sang giclerais…  
Un autre arrive et se mêle de ça :  
-J'manque justement d'engrais pour mes cerisiers ! Je peux, dites, je peux ?

Là, je songe sérieusement qu'il est temps que je me barre d'ici…

Voici enfin la dernière salle, la salle d'attente.

Ici sont ceux dont l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. Les dragons attendent la dernière bataille qui se fait vraiment attendre, les employés de la pharmacie Midori se sont endormis a force d'attendre une nouvelle mission, la Tsubasa team attend la fin du voyage, un jeune homme a lunettes voudrait tant ne plus voir ces fantômes qui le hante…

Je vais les déranger un petit peux… je m'approche du magicien blond, et je lui demande ce qu'il attend.  
-J'ai faim… -regarde Kurogané-  
-Merci .;

Y'a une jeune femme, là, avec des jolis et long cheveux noir…  
-Et vous, Arashi-san, vous attendez quoi ?  
-Les résultats de test de grossesse...  
-Le… Ha

A un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond :  
-La mort.

A Doméki…  
-Que Watanuki me cuisine quelque chose.  
-Enfin quelqu'un de positif…

_Ils ont tous l'air si las…_

Je sort tranquillement, retraverse le couloir en sens inverse, je salue mesdemoiselles Satsuki, Mokona, Nekoï et Ageha.

_Je n'ai pas la force de faire cet article._

Le lendemain…

-Mademoiselle Tora, avez-vous fait votre article ?  
-Nhhh… non, Seiichiro-san.

_Je sens que je vais me faire virée._

-Bon… écouté, pour demain, derniere échéance…  
-M…Merci beaucoup Seiichiro-senseï !  
-Ce n'est rien, et puis, je suis de bonne humeur, ce matin… Les CLAMP m'ont téléphonée, il semblerait que l'on leur a promis de publier la fin de X…

_Je vais me faire virée._

**Fin !**

J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plus !

Spéciale dédicace a ma bêta-lectrice Kyarah-chan,  
A Fuma-kun qui me manque beaucoup…  
Et a mes 3 grandes Maitresse de Fanfics, j'ai nommé Roxane1 (d'ailleur je lui ai laisser une dédicace dans le texte), Sanashiya et Thoru-Excel…


End file.
